


What the Seraphs Envied

by whensheflies



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampire Bella, references to Lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella loves to relate her life to literary classics. Today is no different.  Bella reads Nabokov and Edward is wrapped around her finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Seraphs Envied

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj in 2009.

 

 

What the Seraphs Envied

_"I looked and looked at her, and I knew, as clearly as I know that I will die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth. She was only the dead-leaf echo of the nymphet from long ago - but I loved her, this Lolita, pale and polluted and big with another man's child. She could fade and wither - I didn't care. I would still go mad with tenderness at the mere sight of her face."_

-Vladimir Nabokov, _Lolita_.

 

 

Bella Cullen was spread across the large bed devouring the lush prose of Nabokov. She felt an odd connection with the protagonist. It wasn't Humbert Humbert's fault that he was caught under the spell of young Dolores Haze. She was a nymphet and she exuded just the right amount of petulance and eroticism to make Humbert powerless to her charms. The only thing he could do was love her unconditionally, with all of his being. Bella understood Hum. She knew what it was like to have no control over who she loved. She hadn't chosen to fall for a vampire, it just happened that way. And once she had lain eyes on Edward Cullen, there was no stopping it.

She smirked at her own musings. If she was Hum, then Edward was her Lolita. That wasn't right. Edward's style of seduction was far too old fashioned to be compared to Dolores Haze. After all, Edward was technically _much_ older than she. Putting the book down, she stretched her limbs languorously, reveling in the feel of her skin against the satin sheets. She smiled, trailing her fingers down her throat, tracing the line of her collarbone and lower. Perhaps she could play the nymphet. Clumsy, silly little Bella. It was hard to imagine the girl she once was in comparison to the woman she was now, though she knew that somewhere deep down, she was still in there somewhere. Still, it was fun to play the seductress once in a while.

Speaking of, where was her Humbert? Bella sighed, tossing her long, silky brown hair over her shoulders and returned her attention back to her book.

Not ten minutes later, Edward arrived, carrying a squirming bundle in his arms.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted her, placing the bundle on the bed beside her, "I caught us some breakfast."

He removed the blanket to reveal a small doe. He smiled at Bella before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the doe's throat.

Bella rose to kneel next to the dying animal. The sight of blood still made her a bit woozy, but she could not deny the hunger she felt while watching her husband feed. She sank low, joined Edward, and drank its warmth.

After breakfast, Bella lounged while Edward cleaned up before joining her on the bed. She loved being wrapped up in his cool embrace, completely sated from their meal.

"You were reading." Edward said, picking up the paperback.

"Mmm," Bella sounded, "It's fascinating. You're my Humbert Humbert."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, his golden eyes flashing with a challenge. "I'm seventeen."

Bella laughed, hoping it sounded becoming. She slipped a hand under his shirt and ran her fingers up his side and over his ribs. "You don't fool me." she murmured.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut at her teasing touches. Bella pulled her bottom lip through her teeth and dragged Edward's face to hers. Their lips collided in a rush of bloodlust. His kiss made her feverish. He wasn't afraid of hurting her now, knowing that she was just as powerful as he now. He didn't hold back and Bella loved it.

Feeling him pull back, Bella opened her eyes and pressed a kiss to his perfect jaw line. Edward stroked her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. " _Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul._ " he whispered against her lips, quoting the book from memory.

"God, I love you." Bella grinned and kissed him fiercely. She felt his hands slip under her derrière and pull her closer. Scooting closer, she moved into his lap, straddling him without breaking their kiss. Bella quickly lost all sense of time. Edward's kisses were a thing of magic and she often lost comprehension of everything else when his lips were on hers. They could have been locked that way for minutes, hours, or days.

It was only when his lips left hers to explore the line of her collarbone, did she come to her senses. "Edward, I'll be late for class."

He ignored her, continuing his exploration further south. "And on your first day, what a shame." he said, playfully nipping at the tender flesh of her breast.

Bella responded by raking her nails down his back. "We could run away. You could kidnap me like Humbert does in the book." she murmured dreamily.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, and yet, continued to guide her back down on the bed, "College is an important part of your life, Bella."

Bella hooked her legs around him to pull him down on top of her and gave him her best begging look. "More important than loving you?"

Edward laughed despite himself, knowing he had already lost. " _Ladies and gentleman of the jury, exhibit number one is what seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble-winged seraphs, envied. Look at this tangle of thorns._ " He kissed her, his Lolita, and reveled in the immortality of their love.


End file.
